Evil Has Been Unleashed
by aliyaperez101
Summary: Star and Marco have always been best friends right? Nothing can get in their way, but when Tom and Toffee team up who knows what can happen. Can Star and Marco make it through their enemy's dynamic plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Ok, this is my first fanfic. I'll try my best. Written after Blood Moon Ball/Fortune Cookies. Enjoy! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER - Show belongs to the wonderful Daron Nefcy** **Star's POV**

"My last fortune cookie!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the last cookie from the box. I cracked open the cookie and grabbed the little piece of read "You'll be showered with lots of luck".

"I'm not falling for you non-magical cookie!" I told the cookie, then ate it.I threw the empty box and slip of paper away. Suddenly, my bedroom door flew open.

"Hey Star!" Marco greeted as he made his way into my room, followed by the laser puppies.

"Hi Marco! Hi laser puppies!" I greeted back, the puppies greeting me by jumping and gnawing on my shoes and dress.

"So, Marco. I heard you were going to ask Jackie out on a date. Is it true?" I mischievously asked, slightly nudging him.

"I'm not sure yet, but thanks for helping me out. I would have never gotten the courage to talk and become friends with her if it wasn't for you Star. Thanks." Marco said giving me a smile.

"Hey! That's what best friends are for!," I happily said waving my wand in the air.

"Hugs!" I cheerfully said. I pulled him into hug, into which he embraced in. I pulled away and smiled. "So what have you been up to, Marco Diaz?" I asked, swinging my legs from my bed.

"Nothing much. I might go hang out with Ferguson and Alfonso later," he replied,"Oh, I almost forgot! Star this is for you." Marco pulled out a neatly folded paper from his pocket. "It's from Tom. It was in our mailbox." Marco nervously said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" I asked. "Yea, I've been kind of, I dunno, worried that... he might come back and get back at me for revenge." He said looking down at his shoes."For what? You didn't do anything." I asked confused.

"Well, I 'stoled' his dance with you at the Blood Moon Ball. But I'm telling you, he was up to no good." Marco stated crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes as I remembered that memory. Marco and I dancing under the bloody moon. He held my hands as we waltz and looking into each others eyes, as I wondered who that mysterious boy wearing a Mexican hat

Until I found out it was Marco.

But still it was different. We're close friends, but the way he twirled me around the dance floor. I had butterflies in stomach, and I just fell under his spell...

"Star? Star?!" Marco asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Aren't you going to read the note?"

"Oh right!" I said.

I opened the note, slowly revealing the hand-written letter.

"Dear Star, I know last time we saw each other I burst out in anger," I read out loud, "but I really have been trying to change for you. I would be happy to take you on a date, if you accept, meet me at Holly's Fancy Restaurant at 8 p.m tonight. Hope to see you there. Sincerely, Tom.".

 _Tom wants to take me on a date?_

I looked up to Marco who looked uneasy. "Ok, for the record, I know you can handle your self, but-" he started.

"Marco you have to trust me. I'll be fine." I interrupted, crossing my arms. "Fine. So you're going?" Marco asked. "Yea I guess I am." I said giving him a warm smile.

"Star! Marco! It's dinner time!" I heard Mrs. Diaz call out.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, hopping out of my bed. Marco smiled as he picked one of the puppies up and started walking out of the room.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Marco said as he began walking down the stairs. "Heck yeah I'm hungry!" I replied. "I wonder what we're going to eat," Marco said,"ooh, I hope it's pizza!".

I love pizza but I had something else on my mind.

"Ya think we're gonna eat nachos for dinner?" I asked Marco excitedly as I followed him down the stairs. Marco laughed.

"We can't have nachos every night. And besides, no one makes nachos as good as mines." Marco responded with a smile.

"Hey just saying!" I stated.

 **Marco's POV (Later)**

I had just finished my dinner and was studying in my room.

"Ugh, why does Mrs. Skulnick have to make us study." I mumbled to myself, flipping through the pages of my notes. I suddenly remembered about Star having to meet up with Tom tonight. It was 7:50. I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran to her room.

"Hey Star aren't you suppose to meet up with Tom?" I asked as I looked around for her.

"Star?" I called out. She appeared from her mirror dressing room. She looked incredible wearing a simple, red dress, similar to one of her signature dresses.

"I'm running late! It's almost 8 and I haven't even done my hair. I don't remember that spell I used for my hair last..." Star continued to ramble as she desperately looked through her spell book.

I stood in awe at how great she looked.

"You look great Star. I like it when you have your hair down. Not saying that you don't look great when your hair is in a fancy bun or ponytail or pigtails, but I mean..." I trailed off realizing that I was rambling and Star was staring at me.

"You know what I mean." I finished. Star looked away, and I could have sworn that she was blushing. I couldn't help but smile.

"So you sure you're going to be ok, right?" I asked, "I mean you never know when Ludo and his minions might attack.".

"Yes, Marco I'll be fine. Besides, what's the worst that can happen, I mean I'm already going on a date with my demon ex-boyfriend. Who literally is a demon!" she said throwing her hands in the air, slightly annoyed.

"I'm just saying. What if you can't handle it if Ludo's minions attack? You can get yourself in some serious trouble" I retorted, glaring at her.

"You think I can't handle myself? Is that what you're trying to say? Because in case you don't know by now, I dealt with monsters in the past WITHOUT my wand!" she angrily stated.

"Ok, so maybe that's not what I meant-"Star cut me off, "No, you just said I might not be able to handle Ludo's minions. I need you to trust me. Once again, why can't you understand that I don't need a hero, I need a friend!" Star angrily yelled, her hearts on her cheeks turning into skulls.

I stepped back, as she began walking towards me, clutching her wand.

"Ok, so maybe I didn't mean to say it that way, but I just don't want you to get hurt." I calmly said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She pushed my hand away.

"I don't need your help right now." Star said, crossing her arms. I looked at her with hurtful look, as she began glaring at me.

 _'I don't believe it! She doesn't understand that Tom is no good. He's broken her heart before and I'm pretty sure he'll do it again.'_ I thought to myself.

"You know what Star?," I said, "Go on your date. I know Tom is up to something. I'm not being paranoid, it's just-" Star cut me off again and began pushing me out of the room.

"Wait, Star-"

"Bye, Marco!" she said and slammed the door shut. I sighed as I walked back to my room.

"Why doesn't she believe me?" I said as I plopped on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. "Yep, she's just a magical princess from another dimension!" I said to myself.

 **No one's POV (Unknown Location)**

"Toffee. I'm taking Star on a date tonight. I know that the fortune cookies plan didn't work, but I'm feeling confident that if Star became my girlfriend again, I'll bring you closer to her." said the demon boy with three eyes.

"I'm not completely sold on the plan. Are you sure that this will work? Because I feel that, that friend, guard, lover, or whatever he is to her is going to get in our way." the mysterious man in a business suit said.

"I'll take care of it. Marco can't take me on even if he tried. I promise." Tom confidently stated.

"Don't mess this up Tom," Toffee said looking out at the now darkening sky, "I have been waiting for a long time to get my hands on that wand. Once I do, I will destroy it."

"Ok, I won't." Tom annoying said. "You know, you and I teaming up was an excellent idea." Toffee said in a low voice as he turned to look at Tom.

"What can I say? You want the wand, and I want Star. Now we can both get what we want." Tom agreed, "Now if you excuse me, I have a date with the Princess of Mewni." Tom smudgily smiled, and adjusted his walked out of the room, leaving Toffee alone.

"I'l finally be able to get revenge on the Kingdom of Mewni." Toffee evilly said, as he sipped his Mewnian swamp water.

 **Author's Note- Sooo... What do you guys think? Should I continue this story? Sorry for any mistakes I might have made. Anyways, this 1st chapter isn't very long but if any of you guys have any idea suggestions don't be shy to tell me! Review!**

 **-aliyaperez101 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So, here ya go, the second chapter. Updates on this story will be kinda of slow, so sorry. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me! Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER- Show belongs to the wonderful Daron Nefcy!**

 **Star's POV**

I was on my way to Holly's Fancy Restaurant. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz gave me the exact directions to the restaurant.

I arrived and stopped in front of it. I took a deep breath and walked in. The glass doors shut behind me with a thud, "Well, this it." Hence the name, it looked like a really fancy restaurant. "Wow, fancy tables, forks, spoons, knives," I looked inside a fish tank besides me, "Fancy fish! This place has it all!"

"Um, excuse me young lady, but do you need anything?" I turned around to see a lady looking at me weirdly."Oh yeah, right! I have a reservation here at 8."

I walked up to the podium where the woman who called me was at. She seemed to be a waitress.

"Name?"

"Star Butterfly."

"Ah, yes. Let me take you to your table, your date is waiting for you."

The middle aged woman led me to a table in the far back of the restaurant. I spotted Tom, sitting at the table playing with his knife. He too was dressed noticed me and almost immediately got up from his seat.

"Star! It's nice to see you showed up. By the way you look great." He said as he took my hand and led me to my seat. "Thanks." I replied shyly. I sat down as Tom pushed my chair in. "Ooh, this fun." I happily said. Tom took a seat next to me.

"Listen I've been wanting to apologize to you for what happened last time." He began.

"Oh no it's ok-"

"It's just seeing you dancing with that guy with the mask-"

"Yea, I wonder how Marco's doing." I interrupted. Tom looked at me weirdly and raised an eyebrow.

"What does Marco have to with this?" He asked suspiciously.

I mentally scolded myself for possibly blowing Marco's cover, as I thought of an excuse. "I-I mean you know sometimes I randomly worry about my best friend sometimes. Because that's normal. Y-yep it is. It's earth culture. And totally because Marco was most definitely not the masked guy I danced with." I quickly rambled.

"Ummm, okay," Tom said, as he picked up his menu, "how about we just order something?"

"Yea, sure..." I replied, also picking up a menu.

 _Whew. That was a close one._ I thought as I began looking through the menu.

 **2 Hours Later**

"...and then I accidentally set that cart of calzones on fire!" Tom said, as we burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh and that time when we pulled that awesome prank on my mom!" I said, laughing even more.

"Wow, we've really had some good times." Tom said, as he looked at me with a cheeky grin.

"Yea, what happened to us that caused us to break up in the first place?" I asked him questionably.

"Um, excuse me I really don't mean to interrupt, but we really need to close up." The waitress said, glancing at her watch.

"Oh, we were just leaving anyways." Tom said as he motioned me get up.

I got up and began walking up to the entrance. Tom stopped at the podium and paid the bill.

 _Why did we brake up in the first place? Hmm, probably not important._

I shrugged it off as Tom grabbed my hand and led me out the restaurant.

"Hey, its really late, let me walk you home." Tom said. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, temporarily turning the hearts on my cheeks into light bulbs.

"Don't forget I have this!" I sang, as I pulled out my wand, "Now hang on!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Wait, Star what are you-""Sparkle Glitter Super Beam!"

A powerful beam began pushing us toward the Diaz's home. We arrived a short time later.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Tom said as he looked at me with excitement.

"What can I say, I've been practicing!" I proudly said, patting myself on my grew awkwardly silent, as I began looking down at my shoes, while fiddling with my wand.

"Soo, this is where you live?" Tom said as he pointed at the house.

"Yea, I love living here. Its really fun." I said slyly looking down at the ground.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are really cool-"I was interrupted by Tom suddenly grabbing me by the waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Star?"

"Yea?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something,""Um, what is it?""Do you want to be my girlfriend again?"

I froze at hearing those words. My heart and mind began racing.

 _This is wrong! I can't go out with him, I like Oskar. Er, at least I thought I did. But I also feel that I kinda like Mar-_

"Star? What's your answer?" Tom asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure!" I blurted out.

 _Oh no what have I done!_

"Well I gotta go! I have school tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure Marco is worried about me. Bye!" I pulled away from him and quickly ran to the door.

"Wait, Star!"

"I said bye!"I slammed the door behind me and began walking into the living room. I quickly spotted sleeping Marco passed out on the couch. "Aww, he looks cute when sleeping." I whispered, and began walking up the stairs. I shook my head in realization at what I just said. As I was walking up the stairs, I began thinking what Marco really meant to me.

 _Remember Star, he is your best friend. He is just a friend. No feelings whatsoever._

But really inside, it started to seem like he was more than just a friend.

I sighed in frustration, "it's been one heck of a day!"

 **No One's POV**

The night had settled in Mewni. It was a chilly night, as Toffee had a blanket wrapped around him. He was sitting in his former allies throne, awaiting the arrival of Tom.

"Where is that stupid demon?" He muttered to himself, as he wrapped the blanket even tighter around him.

"I'm here!" Tom said walking into the room as if on cue.

"It's about time." Toffee said with disgust. "Relax. I was just gone for a couple hours. And I gotta admit, I had a fun time with that wild princess." Tom said, dazing off into the distance.

"I didn't send you to go play footsies with that royal brat," Toffee said, glaring at Tom, all while throwing his blanket aside before continuing, "You're supposed to be taking this seriously."

"Hey, I'm still a teenager. You really think I'm gonna take any thing seriously?" Tom defensively said, crossing his arms, "and besides, I'm only using her."

"Good." Toffee said smiling.

"Although it is kinda of harsh."

"Will you just leave. I need to think over this plan." Toffee said, shooing Tom away."

Fine. But I'm only leaving because I need to get some shut-eye." Tom said,"Later!"

"Goodnight." Toffee said, as Tom left the room

Toffee focused his attention to the large window on his left. Looking out the window, he can clearly see the oh-so famous royal castle. The castle were he will soon take over. While also getting revenge for what they have done. He will finally get his hands on that wand and destroy it. Toffee smirked,

"Plan A is a go."

 **A/N- Ok, so that's the end of that chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **-aliyaperez101 :)**


	3. Important Note

**A/N:**

Sorry for not updating this story in a while! With exams, school, and me breaking my laptop (I can be clumsy sometimes), life has been really busy for me. I will try my best to upload a new chapter around next year (I know sorry)

Happy Holidays!

You can follow me on Tumblr: aliyaperez


End file.
